voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
MC
MC is an abbreviation of "Main Character", a common title given to the female protagonist of otome games. The MC of a Voltage game is always a young woman with reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are never visible in CGs, even in images that would be expected to show them. Because the MC is a placeholder for the player, she is typically given very little backstory and her personality is never explored as thoroughly as the other characters in the game. Name The MC's name is changeable in each game. While most games have space for a first and last name, Pirates in Love only allows space for a first name Background Because of her status as a placeholder, the MC's backstory has very little detail. Pirates In Love: ''' She lives on island of Yamoto with her family and works at a bar prior to events of the game. Family situation changes depending on who you romance, but the fact that she works at the bar to support her relatively poor family does not. '''My Forged Wedding: A distant relative to Kunihiko Aikawa, who she has not seen her since she was 11 years old (at a cousin's wedding) She just finished college and has moved to Tokyo at the start of the game to find a job. Seduced In The Sleepless City: A new editor at the entertainment magazine, ‘Cinderella.” She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her roommate and friend Fuko, and has dreamed of being an editor since she was a little girl. In Your Arms Tonight: The oldest of the Voltage MCs, a 31 year old woman working at an interior design firm. Before her arranged marriage to Koichi Natsukawa, she is implied to have been living with her parents. Be My Princess: A student studying abroad in the kingdom of Charles. It is never explicitly stated what country she is from, though we do know it's not any of the countries the love interests are from. In the GREE version of this game she works for a designer Jean Pierre. Love Letter From Thief X: Great-granddaughter to great artist and inventor, he passed when she was about 5 years old. Her love of art that was inspired by her great-grandfather led to her becoming a museum curator. Her great-grandfather gave her a ring that she always wears in memory of him, and that ring also tells the Black Foxes that the MC is the girl they've been looking for. She is later kidnapped by them and forced to become a member in order to help them find the masterpiece her great-grandfather left behind for her. (The masterpiece is different in each route.) My Sweet Bodyguard: She is the daughter of the prime minister of Japan, who only discovered her father's identity when she is attacked by several antagonists and saved by the titular bodyguards. Celebrity Darling (GREE): (need description) 10 Days With My Devil: She works in an office with one of the titular demons, but doesn't know it until the end of the Prologue. She was supposed to be "toast" (demon slang for "dead") in an explosion that should have killed her as her fate decreed, but a dog belonging to one of the demons prevents her death from occurring. She begs the demons for 10 more days to live as she still has something to do. (What she has to do is different in each route, Rein's route being the only exception). Kiss Of Revenge: 12 years ago, the MC's mother died of a medical error at the hospital the MC now works at. She starts working there for revenge against the administration by murdering the hospital director for covering up the unreported error. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: The MC left her home town 10 years ago due to her father's work and she returns to attend High School. She lives with Johji. Class Trip Crush: The MC goes to an all girls school which is in close proximity to an all boys school and your school is going on a class trip with some boys from the other school. Our Two Bedroom Story: The MC works in a company that publishes magazines known as Shiki Publishing. Her father died when she was younger, and her mother recently gets remarried. The MC's new stepfather offers a place for her to live. But he doesn't tell her that his son, the man of choice, is already living there. With no where else to go, the MC is forced to live with her new stepbrother until she finds a house of her own. In an unlikely twist, she falls in love with him. Appearence Her appearence is similar in all games. She is 23 years old in My Forged Wedding, as she is said to be 3 years younger than Yamato. (She is 24 years old by the events of the sequel), although she is 31 years old in In Your Arms Tonight. In Love Letter From Thief X, she is 24 (as it is stated by Tatsuro who says he's a year older). In the game, Dreamy Days In West Tokyo, the MC states that she is 17 years old, making her the youngest. She states she was 7 when she left town 10 years ago. In the game Kiss Of Revenge, it would seem that the MC is possibly the oldest MC, as the oldest man of choice, Irie, is 40. In the recent game Our Two Bedroom Story she states that she is 27 years old when they are discussing her next article (In Kaoru's sequal). In the newest game Be My Princess 2 the MC is stated as being 28 the same age as Hayden and Kuon. Also in Metro P.D. Close To You the MC states that she is 24. There has been no hints as to her ages in the other games. She appears to have long reddish brownish colour hair in different styles, in one game she had the same colour hair but shorter. Personality Her personality is different in each game. Pirates in Love: My Forged Wedding: In this game she is attentive to people needs without them saying anything. She comes across as a little gullible and at times a little simple-minded. She is honest, kind and a klutz. She is easy to read in terms of her emotions. Seduced in the Sleepless City: In this game it is shown that she still has the same tastes as Takuto from Love Letter From Thief X and she see's the MC from the same game in the Celebs VS Theives Special Story. In Your Arms Tonight: Be My Princess: In this game, she is portrayed as a really charming and attractive woman altough she's not aware of that herself which makes her humble and a well-rounded character. She's opinionated but knows when and what to say. She's also very honest and not materialistic. She's also has a very curious personality in her as she always finds herself being caught in the middle of something because of her curiosity. As opinionated as she is, she has the tendency to be clumsy at her words and actions that would lead to misunderstandings. She's the kind of woman that will take care of others first before herself - as seen in every route if there are paparazzi around, she would first think of how it will affect the prince rather than her. She's also very hardworking as a student (Non-Gree Version) - she would always think of her school every time she gets whisked away to live in another country - and as a designer (Gree Version). And she's also very attached to her family as she would think if they're going to be affected whenever she gets herself involved with a prince. Love Letter From Thief X: In this game she has a lot of sass and she is kind. She has similar tastes to Takuto (some people think this is the canon route of this game) My Sweet Bodyguard: Celebrity Darling (GREE): 10 Days With My Devil: She is described as "pure, innocent, stupidly trusting, and way to stupidly honest" in Satoru's sequel, and "bright" in Rein's route. She also seems to be a pacifist as seen in Satoru's route when she goes against Satoru's violent tendencies towards the people who upset him. Her pacifistic nature is also seen in Kakeru's sequel: when Kakeru gives her a switchblade for self-defence, she calls it "scary" to keep a weapon with her and hopes she would never have to use it. She cares deeply for her family and friends, and always thinks about others before herself, always giving without expecting to receive anything in return, and unwilling to use others to her advantage. She is also unselfish to the point of willing to sacrifice anything, even her own life, for the sake of others even if they object to it. This trait is considered idiotic by Kakeru, moronic by Satoru, weird by Shiki, selfish by Haruhito, and somewhat annoying by Rein. (Meguru is more accepting of this trait than the others). While she may seem feeble, helpless, or even saintly, she is also strong-willed and stubborn, always wanting to support others to the very end without any regard for her own desires or safety, feeling happy even if she helped in the tiniest way. Kiss Of Revenge: Prior to her mother's death, she seemed to be a very happy person. But all of that changed 12 years ago when her mother was killed by an unreported medical error. Ever since then, she had lived for revenge, feeling nothing but resentment against the hospital directer for covering up the error instead of taking responsibility for it. Her thirst for vengeance had transformed her into a calculating, scheming woman, becoming a doctor at the hospital responsible for her mother's death just so she can murder the director. She attempts to use her boy to get close to the director so she can kill him, but things get complicated when falls for her boy. Only after does she enter an official relationship with her boy that she reverts back to her true self; a kind, happy person willing to help others. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: Class Trip Crush: Category:Characters